


flurries

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin has a way of entertaining babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flurries

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: one word  
> Prompt : Any, any, Snowflakes  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747707.html?thread=98724795#t98724795

Caitlin smiles as she lifts her hand high and, with the greatest of ease, conjures up a tiny flurry of snowflakes. They drift through the air of the living room, floating slowly towards the ground and Dawn laughs her contagious eight month old laugh as she waves her hands in the air, eyes wide as she tries to catch as many of them as she can. She's so enthusiastic about it that she almost topples over backwards, catches herself in time and turns a necessity into a virtue, starting to crawl after a particular flake that's become separated from the rest. 

 

By the time she gets to it though, it's melting on the floor like the rest and she turns back to Caitlin, fixes her with the kind of adorable glare that only an eight month old baby can manage. Waving her arms up and down at Caitlin, she emits a grunt which Caitlin thinks is supposed to be an order and when Caitlin's not quick enough about complying, another one follows, this one more shrill, with accompanying pouty lip. 

 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" 

 

An amused voice comes from the stairs behind her and Caitlin half turns, but not before she sees Dawn grinning at her grandpa. Joe comes the rest of the way down the stairs, saying as he does, "I recognise that look from her mother... you'd better do your best Elsa before she starts screaming." He's teasing and it makes her smile. Setting Don on the floor beside Dawn, he sits down on the couch beside Caitlin, looks at her expectantly. "Well?" 

 

Her cheeks are warm but that's no impediment and seconds later, both babies are chasing snowflakes with identical grins on their faces. Caitlin's keeping an eye on them, but she glances at Joe quickly. "I thought you wouldn't like me using my powers around them." 

 

Joe makes a face as he leans back against the couch cushions. "They're eight months old, who're they gonna tell?" he points out. "Besides..." He chuckled as Don actually did topple over while stretching and Dawn crawled over and patted his head as if to check that he was all right. "It's pretty cute." 

 

Caitlin sends another round of snowflakes over the twins' heads, smiling as they squeal and clap. "Yeah," she agrees. "They're cute kids." 

 

Joe's hand closes over her knee. "Not just the kids," he says, his voice deep and low. When she turns to look at him, his eyes are dark, warm enough to melt any snow. It echoes the heat suddenly pooling low in her stomach as he leans in to kiss her gently, quickly because they have babies to mind. 

 

Not quickly enough because Caitlin feels a little hand slapping at her ankle, breaks away and looks down to see Dawn glaring up at her with that same adorable pout. "Looks like you've got a job, Meemaw," he jokes and she doesn't even try to hide her eye roll at the nickname he insists on teasing her with every time they babysit his grandkids. 

 

"Just for that," she tells him as she scoops up Dawn, having realised that the child's pout isn't entirely to do with missing snowflakes, "you're on diaper duty." 

 

He sighs, but with a grin, steal another kiss before he vanishes up the stairs, Dawn's little hands reaching out for Caitlin as he goes. In the meantime, Caitlin sends more snowflakes dancing over Don's head, enjoying his shriek of delight. 

 

And she smiles as she does so - after all, there are far worse secret identities to have than this.


End file.
